A Surreal Nightmare
by CrimsonXenon
Summary: Follows the story of Thomas Lage, a doctor at Raccoon City Hospital. We follow him through the cities of Raccoon as he tries to regain his sanity and uncover the cure for the "T Virus". Resident Evil Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A DREAM?**  
Thomas awoke suddenly in the middle of the Raccoon City Park. He was leaning up against a park bench. To his right was a drinking fountain and another bench. To the left was a large bridge rolling over the pond.

"Wha...where am I?". "A Dream?" (Section 1 by Billy E.)

Thomas awoke suddenly in the middle of the Raccoon City Park. He was leaning up against a park bench. To his right was a drinking fountain and another bench. To the left was a large bridge rolling over the pond.

"Wha...where am I?".

He jumped up suddenly and took in his surroundings.

"Laila? Laila!!! All I remember is fighting that licker at Raccoon City Hall...but what has become of the others?" He staggered to his feet. He stared at the clock tower overlooking the park. "Seven P.M." He rubbed his neck and began to look around. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm. It was here he saw a large gash in his arm. "Shit!"

The thought of being infected unnerved him. Before he could regain his composure he stopped dead in this tracks. Paralyzed with fear he stared at the bridge. He stared in horror as a set of glowing eyes peered back at him. He reached for his pistol but it was not there. He stayed silent as beads of the sweat ran down his face. He wasn't sure what to do at this point but he know he had to get out of this situation. He checked his pockets and found a first aid spray and a few bullets. "Hah, bullets. Alot of good that will do with no gun."

The creature stepped out of the shadow of the bridge and opened its mouth wide, shrieking wildly. Thomas stared at the hunter and then knew what he had to do. "It's either the hunter or me. I have no choice, I have to survive." Thomas noticed a blotch of black figures out of the corner of his eye. Fearing for his life he jerked to the ground. The Hunter jumped up and prepared to strike until all of a sudden a burst from a shotgun rang out, dropping Thomas to his stomach. To his astonishment he wasn't dead! Three man in black gear approached him.

"Hah, just another zombie. Lets kill it and move on." the black-haired, stocky man exclaimed.

"Wait! I'm not a zombie!" Thomas cried.

"Look at him, he's infected." the man with the bandanna glanced at Thomas. Thomas (thinking) "He must be the big cheese."

Big Cheese: Leave him. He'll die soon anyways.

The man started to walk off towards the bridge. Thomas stared at them in astonishment. The tall, brown-haired man tossed Thomas a pistol, grinning. "Good luck!" he exclaimed. Thomas held the gun in his hand and looked over his shoulder towards the bridge. As the men began to cross, the bridge began to creak, Then without warning a hunter jumped down and tore through the black-haired gentleman. Shots rang out and by the time they were able to stop the ambush, the boss was wounded and the black-haired man was six feet under.

Thomas turned around and saw a few zombies coming towards them. "Damn it...did they have to make so much noise? They're attracting zombies." He aimed the pistol at the left one's head. 'click!' "Bastard, he didn't even give me ammo!" Thomas dug through his pockets quickly and pushed the shells into the chamber. Then he pulled back the hammer and shot the zombie through it's forehead. "Yes!" Then he shot a few round at the other one, nicking its ear and its throat. Its throat began to gush with blood as it made a grotesque gargling sound, then it fell to the ground. Thomas tried not to think about it and headed over to the other men. They introduced themselves to him as Don and Robert (Don was the leader). They crossed the bridge quietly until Thomas spoke suddenly. "I see you've been wounded. I know the necessary components to make an antivirus, we just need to make it to the hospital. On average it takes about two to three hours for the T-virus to manifest. Still, that doesn't explain how i'm still alive." Thomas sighed then pointed to the west. "There's Raccoon Hospital, I think this time we'll be worrying about more than just the cafeteria food." Thomas chuckled as the two men stared at him with faces of disgust.

Then the party started to head west, hoping to slow down the infection long enough for a cure

The party headed down the path quietly. They kept a tight perimeter to avoid any B.O.W.s or zombies that might hit them by surprise. They passed quietly through the trees. A short time after they started on the path, they were already approaching the west gate. The gate was swung open and blowing in the wind and the street beyond it seemed empty, despite the fires and broken down cars.

Thomas looked up at the Raccoon Hospital building in distress. "So many memories in this building, I wonder what will be in store for us." he thought. Suddenly Don turned to him. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "Oh uh..nothing. I'm just remembering when I used to work as a doctor in the hospital." Thomas responded. "It almost seems like ages ago. The last thing I remember before the outbreak was camping with a friend. Unfortunately, I haven't been here since. I'm just hoping nothing has changed." "Thats odd, I wouldn't have guessed you were a doctor by your uniform." Don nodded. "Yeah well, my clothes were blood-stained so I thought that I would change into this policeman uniform I found in a cop car awhile back. Pretty silly I suppose." Thomas replied, feeling silly.

They passed through the gate and Thomas looked down the street to the south. "My apartment is six blocks from here. Do you think we could stop by after?" Thomas said. "Let's just focus on the task at hand." Don nodded to Thomas and then to Robert. "Shh. Stand put. Did you just see that?" Robert spoke quietly. Thomas looked towards the front of the hospital and and saw a licker sticking to the side of the wall. "It's a licker. Shoot that bitch in the brain and it'll drop like nothing. Watch out for its tongue, it'll lash your head off." Thomas explained.

Don turned to Thomas and whispered quietly.

"How do you know so much about these?"

"Let's just say I've changed occupations from Doctor to Zombie hunter. Its been awhile and I've had a chance to examine and observe these strange creatures. It seems Umbrella has been doing experiments in mutation. If this is out here I can't imagine what must await us inside. Still, if we want to stop the virus this is our only chance. We have to get past this thing then get inside. Once inside, if the elevator is working we can move up to the 5th floor laboratory and I'll try to get something temporary to help us out. There is a major component of the antivirus that is in cold storage in the basement. There's no telling who or what is down there or if it is even still there. Guess there's only one way to find out."

"I understand" Don replied. "Rob, move over to the right and set up a shot. I'll take Thomas and over to the left through the broken cars. If you can get its attention maybe we can catch it by surprise."

Robert loaded his submachine gun and leaned up against the light post slowly. Don and Thomas stepped through the debris and leaned against a broken down police car. Don gave the usual signal and Robert lifted his gun to the beast. The Licker opened its mouth wide and hissed. Thomas and Don cocked their guns then pointed their handguns at its head. Robert shot submachine gun bullets in three round bursts and then the demon jumped from the wall, crawling towards Robert. Thomas and Don moved around the car and followed the licker quietly. It lifted up its tongue and prepared to tear its prey apart. It swiped at Robert, making him stagger to the ground. It wrapped its tongue around his leg and started to squeeze. "Auuuugh!" Robert let out a yell then pointed his gun at it's face, point blank. Before it could do anything else it was on the ground in a pool of its own blood. "What took you guys so long!" he cried. "Sorry man, it was faster than we thought." Don nodded and helped Robert up. "Let's head inside." They looked down the road and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, then they went into the hospital cautiously.


	2. The False Bastion

"The False Bastion" - Part 2

Robert decided to wait outside and stand guard while the others went in to investigate; Robert hates hospitals. Thomas slipped into the hospital without a word and motioned for Don to wait. The main lobby was empty and all the light that was visible was the auxiliary power lights and the glow of a nearby computer monitor on the main service desk. The room was covered with newspapers and magazines and the couches seemed to be old and dusty. Thomas stared down the hall...nothing. Then he nodded to Don as he pulled the front door shut. "Ok" Thomas said suddenly. "If we can take the elevator to the basement we can grab the components I need. Then we can run to the third floor and mix them together. Unfortunately, I don't have my keycard so lets pray we'll find one on the way." Thomas walked over to the computer and began typing.

{Welcome to the Raccoon City Medical Data Network! (RCMDN)}

{Please enter your passcode and your ID number.}

.....

{Please wait...accessing data}

.....

{Welcome Dr. Lage.}

{Main Menu}

o Patient Analysis

o Staff

o Security

o Restricted areas

o Hospice

....

{Accessing Staff file...}

{Warning, the file has been damaged. Continue?}

Dr. Brules

Dr. Colins

SAIGJOGije

Dr. Rickssageaweg

JAS092IEO45802SOE

Dr. Presleye

Dr. Kingfas

AKFEJO094IJN0282WHE

asdweg

awegaweg

awegwge

Dr. Ashford

Dr. Wesker

{Dr. Presley is currently sceduled in the ER from 9:30AM to 7:00P.M.}

"Hmmm. That's interesting. It says here that Dr. Presley was scheduled today. That means theres a possibility that some of my co-workers are here, hopefully alive." Thomas concluded. Then he continued.

{Accessing Security}

o Emergency Elevator: On

o Elevator: On

o Main Door: Off

o Alarm: Off

Thomas sighed quietly and spoke to Don. "Ok, I turned off the security locks on the emergency elevators and the main one. I also left a note for anyone that needed to get into the computer database." Don nodded and replied anxiously, "Alright alright...just hurry. This place gives me the willies."

{Restrited Areas}

. . . . .

{I'm sorry Dr. Lage, but your ID is not authorized to access this area from this counsel.}

"Damn it!" Thomas exclaimed, sulking. If only he could get into the database and find some information. Suddenly the computer prompted him again.

. . . . .

{Enter override code L5}

Thomas knew what that meant. The hospital security network was referred to in five Levels. Level 1 was basic access files and Level 5 was deeply classified. Not even the doctors knew what was put in those files, only the high ups seemed to have any idea. If they did know, they were never the ones to spill the beans. "That's pretty much it I suppose." Thomas said finally. "The basement is currently in lockdown mode. We can go to floor ten and see if we can break into one of the offices, maybe I can get clearance there."

Don shrugged and turned his head towards the main entrance. "Hmm. That's odd." he pondered. "Where the hell did Robert go? Heh, probably went to have a pee break or a smoke knowing him. Alright then, I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

Thomas looked at him with wide eyes. "Split up? Are you serious? This isn't a game, this is real life. I think our chances of survival are greatly improved if we work together..."

Don nodded, tossing Thomas a knife and some handgun rounds. "You do it your way, I'll do it my way. I will go to the third floor and make sure it is safe. You go to the tenth floor and find a computer; sound good?"

Thomas' stomach churned at the thought of being alone again but he didn't want to argue. He reloaded his gun, slid the (Closed) pocket knife in his pocket, and replaced the gun at its holster. "Alright, let'ss just get this out of the way already and then we'll go from there." Thomas said.

The two men inched down the hallway until they came up to the elevator door at the end. Thomas held up his 9mm handgun to the door while Don pushed the 'Up' button. DING! The doors slid open and nothing was seen but the dim glow of the auxiliary elevator lights. They stepped inside quietly and took one last look at the main lobby as the doors closed in front of them. They took a deep breath as Thomas pushed the '10' button. The elevator came to an abrupt stop on the tenth floor and the doors slid open.

The room was very dark. There were a few EXIT signs that were lit up and the dim light of outside. After Don checked out the area and saw no immediate danger, he motioned to Thomas and then pushed the '3' button on the wall. Thomas walked quietly into the dimly lit office, his shoes walking through bits of shattered glass and dirt. He stared intently at the cubicles, as if he felt something would jump out at him. He inched his way to his boss's office's door. There was a dim light under it and he heard a strange sound coming from within. It sounded as though it was a scratching sound, or maybe perhaps a sloshing sound. It chilled Thomas to the bone. He tapped the door quietly then put his ear to the door. Suddenly the sound stopped. Then suddenly, without any warning, he heard a loud thrashing about. It was as if a wild animal was ripping apart the office. He stood there at the office door, stunned and paralyzed. He looked around to see if there was any danger, then he he put his head to the floor and looked through the crack. He couldn't see too much but what he did see looked like a dark clump in the corner and next to it, a pair a large, green, scaly talons.

The gash in Thomas' arm started to pulse. He lifted up his handgun, his hand shaking. He turned the knob and cracked the door slightly. He heard hissing within the room and stopped for a moment, hoping to gain his composure. Then he slammed open the door and stared into its eyes. What a strange-looking hunter. It seemed as though it was a hunter only it was starting to mutate on its skull area. It hissed a low hiss and jumped at him. Thomas jumped to the left and pushed his back to the wall. The hunter ran through the doorway and looked around viciously. He pulled up his gun and aimed for its head: 'bang'! -he missed, then another shot- he missed again. The creature jumped on him and prepared to strike. He fell to his knees as his handgun slipped out from his sweaty fingers. Suddenly, he thought about the knife in his pocket and flipped it open. The creatures face was inches from his, staring into his face with cold, empty, eyes. He took the knife and jabbed it into the beast's right eye, causing it to scream and flail in pain. Then he pushed it off and dove for his gun. The monster staggered to its knees and Thomas pulled the trigger.

"Damn, I don't think I want that knife anymore..." Thomas thought. "Now to walk into the office and investigate." Thomas slipped quietly into the office and closed the door behind him. The room seemed to be utterly torn apart. There was the desk, the lamp, the computer and its monitor, and a few potted plants with broken pots on the floor, covering it with dirt. The desk had large gouges in it and the computer monitor had a large crack in it. Then he looked in the corner at the body and sighed. "Mr. Masango, not you..." he said aloud. "Sorry sir, but I think I quit." he chuckled to himself, he didn't know if it was humorous, or if he was just losing his mind. Thomas then dug through his pockets and pulled out a red keycard and his ID card. He stared at the computer monitor and sighed a dejected sigh. He knew he wouldn't be able to get it working again but at least he had the ID and Red cardkey of his boss, right? He opened a few drawers on the desk and pulled out a envelope opener, two small red and white capsules, and a portable first aid kit with three first aid sprays in it. "Well, well, well." Thomas said as he felt under the desk. "Now what could this button be for?"


End file.
